Pharmaceutical products are sometimes the subject of abuse. For example, a particular dose of opioid agonist may be more potent when administered parenterally as compared to the same dose administered orally. Some formulations can be tampered with to provide the opioid agonist contained therein for illicit use. Controlled release opioid agonist formulations are sometimes crushed, or subject to extraction with solvents (e.g., ethanol) by drug abusers to provide the opioid contained therein for immediate release upon oral or parenteral administration.
Controlled release opioid agonist dosage forms which can liberate a portion of the opioid upon exposure to ethanol, can also result in a patient receiving the dose more rapidly than intended if a patient disregards instructions for use and concomitantly uses alcohol with the dosage form.
There continues to exist a need in the art for pharmaceutical oral dosage forms compromising an opioid agonist without significantly changed opioid release properties when in contact with alcohol and/or with resistance to crushing.